


Eddie, my love

by edskaspbraks



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (only mention of the other losers), Alternate Universe - High School, Derry (Stephen King), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing, That's it, i don't know how to use tags, reddie dancing to Eddie my love, soft, they're just. gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edskaspbraks/pseuds/edskaspbraks
Summary: “What about now ?” he asks.“What ?”Richie takes a deep breath.“Would you like to dance with me, Eddie ?”He swears he can feel his heart stops, and Eddie thinks he might seriously cry. It’s so different than when he asked him earlier. The boy he’sin lovewith is asking him to dance, and there’s no one around, it’s just the two of them, no one to look, no one to judge. Eddie takes a shaky breath in and just nods.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Eddie, my love

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ! hello. this is literally my first time ever sharing one of my writing and i am currently sweating.  
> i don't really know what to say, um english isn't my first language so! i'm sorry in advance for any typos or bad grammar pls be nice (but don't hesitate to give me your honest opinion about that)  
> okay okay, i really hope u like this<3

He’s been sitting on this chair for the past hour, maybe, staring at everyone dancing, having fun. Things you’re supposed to be doing at prom. But Eddie wouldn’t dare to move, go in the middle of this gymnasium, with everyone’s sweaty bodies all around him. He’s safe on his chair, looking from the outside, no chance of getting hurt or catching something. 

He can see Beverly and Ben dancing together in the middle of the room, looking in each other’s eyes. They’re swaying together, slow dancing, not caring about who’s looking or what kind of horrible, deafening music is playing in the background. The rhythm keeps changing, but the way they move stays the same. They’re in a bubble with no one else in it but them.  
He also spots Bill, Mike and Stanley in a corner, all laughing together about something one of them said. He notices a look Mike gives Stan, a look that makes him blush, and smile, and look down at the ground.  
He knows what’s going on between them, they’ve both had a crush on each other for a while now, but none of them has done anything about it, yet. 

“Well, hello there, spaghetti man!” 

“Beep beep Richie. I already told you to not call me that.” 

He looks up as he says this, and finds Richie standing in front of him. He’s wearing a pair of formal black trousers, instead of his usual ripped jeans, and a colourful hawaiian shirt. He’s smiling. Eddie smiles back at him. He looks pretty. 

“What are you doing here, on your own ?” 

“Well, I am not on my own anymore am I ?” he replies with a smirk. 

Richie laughs, Eddie loves it. He thinks his laugh could literally cure any disease. 

“Indeed ! Wanna dance ?”

Eddie looks at him. his gaze is different than it was seconds earlier, his playful smile is gone and has been replaced by a softer one. Richie is staring at him and Eddie’s starting to feel a bit dizzy. Richie is staring at him, the same way Mike was staring at Stanley earlier. His stomach does a flip, Eddie knows that feeling, he tried, for so many years, to hide it deep down, to ignore it. But the more he tried to make it disappear, the bigger it became. 

“Are you serious ? Have you seen this place ?”, he says moving his hands around the room to emphasise his words, “No, I don’t wanna dance. This place is full of disgusting and sweaty people. I hate them. I hate it here. I know I should’ve stayed home.” 

He can barely breathe. The room is spinning and the music is too loud and he’s definitely about to have an asthma attack. Richie is staring at him with a serious look on his face. 

Eddie closes his eyes, trying to breathe normally again. Everything feels too much, his hands are shaking and there’s a pain in his chest. He’s unable to think, unable to move, he should be looking for his inhaler, he should do something, he- 

“Eds, calm down. Are you okay ?” 

He feels Richie put his hands on his shoulders. He opens his eyes for a second before closing them again, shaking is head. 

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

“Where’s your inhaler?”

“What ?”

“Your inhaler. Where is it ?”

Eddie points at his fanny pack. He feels Richie‘s hands drop from his shoulders, hears the sound of the zipper of his fanny pack being opened. When he opens his eyes again, Richie is still standing there, his inhaler in one hand. Eddie grabs it and quickly take a few puffs. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs, his breathing slowly coming back to its normal pace. 

“Hey, do you want to get out of here ? Just you and me.”

Richie sounds weird when he asks that, almost shy.

“Yeah, okay. Sure.”

Richie grins at him and give him his hand. Eddie dramatically rolls his eyes but takes it with a smile he’s desperately trying to hide. He can see Bev in the back of the room. She and Ben stopped dancing and she’s now looking at them with a soft smile on her face. When her eyes meet Eddie’s, she waves at him, her smile only getting bigger, and he waves back, letting Richie drag him outside. 

\- 

“It’s nice here. Much better than it was inside, anyway.” 

Eddie doesn’t feel like he’s suffocating anymore. The air outside is cold, but it feels good. They can still hear the music coming from the inside, but it’s not as deafening as it was. It feels nice. 

“What do you think it’ll be like, next year ?” Eddie suddenly asks, “I mean, with everyone going off to college and stuff, I-“

“Don’t think about that now. I don’t want to think about it now. Just... I just want to enjoy being here. With you.” 

Their eyes meet, Richie is looking at him with a soft gaze. He looks up at the moon, its light making it look like he’s glowing. Eddie could stay like this forever, could count every freckles on Richie’s nose, every one of his lashes. 

“I know I’m hot, but stop staring, would you ?” Richie says suddenly. 

“I- I wasn’t st-“ 

“I’m kidding Eds,” Richie cuts him off, lightly pushing him on the arm, “Enjoy the view,” he winks with a playful smile on. 

“Fuck you,” Eddie mutters, silently thanking the fact that they’re outside and it’s dark enough for Richie not to notice the sudden redness of his cheeks. He could blame the cold for that, but deep down he knows what really caused that blush. 

It’s silent for a while, neither of them say anything, but it’s a good silence. A comfortable one. Richie’s hand is so close to his, and before Eddie can even think, he slowly moves it so they’re almost touching. He can see Richie smile, still looking up, readjusting his glasses. He moves his hand closer to Eddie’s, waiting a few seconds, before moving it even closer, and closer, until it’s on top of the smaller boy’s one. None of them say anything, staying like that for a while, before Eddie turns his hand over, and properly takes Richie’s, a smile tugging at his lips. 

They’re holding hands now and Eddie can barely breathe anymore but not for the same reasons as earlier.

After a few minutes, Richie lets go of his hand to get down of the place they’re sitting on to face Eddie.

“What about now ?” he asks. 

“What ?” 

Richie takes a deep breath.

“Would you like to dance with me, Eddie ?” 

He swears he can feel his heart stops, and Eddie thinks he might seriously cry. It’s so different than when he asked him earlier. The boy he’s _in love with_ is asking him to dance, and there’s no one around, it’s just the two of them, no one to look, no one to judge. Eddie takes a shaky breath in and just nods. 

Richie helps him getting off the wall by taking the hand he previously let go off. They quietly face each other for a while, not really knowing what to do. Eddie starts by wrapping his arms around his neck, while Richie put both of his hands on his waist, his thumb doing slow circles there. At first, they’re not that close, but then Richie takes a step nearer, then another, until they are so close together, until there’s almost no more space between them. The previous coldness of the night is replaced by Richie’s body heat all over him. 

Richie is leading, guiding both of them in a slow rhythm. Eddie leans his cheek against Richie’s shoulder, his eyes closed, and he can feel him rest his own cheek against the top of Eddie’s head. 

A song is playing and Eddie hates to admit that he knows it too well. He listened to it so many times, secretly wishing Richie would listen to it too, thinking about him.

Eddie raises his head up to look at him. _Eddie, my love, i love you so._ Richie‘s eyes are closed, a small smile tugging at his lips. _Please, Eddie, don’t make me wait too long._ He opens them and Eddie feels like the whole world just stopped. 

_Is this the moment you’re supposed to kiss someone?_  
His eyes darts over Richie’s and his lips. He can practically hear both of their hearts skip a beat. He shouldn’t be doing that kind of things. What would his mother think ? What would she say if she found out her son is... attracted to boys ? What if- 

Who cares what his mum thinks. Right now, the only thing he can focus on is Richie. Richie, Richie, Richie and his beautiful hair and his beautiful eyes and his beautiful lips. Slowly, he leans in and Richie moves the hand that was previously on his waist to lay it on Eddie’s cheek. Richie holds his breath and wait. He knows, because when he finally exhales, Eddie can feel it against his mouth. They both stare at each other in what feels like forever. They’ve completely stopped dancing now, and then Eddie starts to lean in again, Richie meeting him halfway through, and kisses him. It’s gentle, their mouths just pressing together lightly, and Eddie feels everything because he’s dreamed of this moment for so long. It’s a quick kiss, but it’s the most intense thing Eddie has ever felt. He pulls back a little and looks into Richie’s eyes. Richie grins at him and Eddie swears he could fall appart right here, right now. He drops his arms from around his neck, cupping Richie’s face with his hands, and kisses him again and again and again and he can feel Richie smiles under the kiss. 

Eddie used to be so scared of what would happen if he let himself go for once, if he didn’t let anything go in the way of his feelings. He was so terrified of what everyone would think, of what _Richie_ would think.  
But Richie is here, and he’s holding him so tight, and he’s kissing him and everything feels like its fallen into place, everything feels so right.

Richie gives him one last, soft, kiss, before pulling back and looking at him. Eddie needs a few minutes to calm the beating of his heart, feeling like it’s about to jump out of his chest. 

“That was something.” 

Eddie laughs and can’t help but hug the tall boy standing in front of him. 

“I can’t believe they played that dumb song,” he mumbles in Richie’s shoulder. 

“How much do you wanna bet Bev requested it after she saw us go outside?” Richie chuckles, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair. 

It feels good. That kind of things is not new to them, hugging, holding hands. Eddie is used to sleepovers ending up with the two of them all over each other in the morning, cuddling. But it feels different this time, and in some way it doesn’t. He feels at home in Richie’s arms, always has. When he’s with Richie, Eddie feels like he can do absolutely anything he’s ever wanted. He feels unstoppable, he feels strong and he feels safe. He doesn’t need anything, as long as Richie is by his side. 

“Do you wanna go back inside ? Maybe we can try and find the others ? Only if you want to ! We can stay here if-“

Eddie cuts him off with a kiss. 

“Let’s get back inside.”

Richie takes his hand and they head back into the gymnasium.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally don't know how to describe someone having an asthma attack please i'm so sorry about that  
> thank u for reading! i really hope you liked this, feel free to leave comments and/or kudos, it would mean the world to me!  
> find me on twitter @eddlekasbprak or Tumblr @edskasbpraks ! <3


End file.
